The present invention relates to a battery cell having at least one battery cell housing and at least one at least partially flexible and moldable wall, which is arranged on the battery cell housing . The invention also relates to a battery module with at least one battery cell.
Battery cells, particularly of lithium-ion batteries, are customarily fitted in a module, wherein between 5 and 20 cells are customarily arranged to form a battery module. Over time, battery cells, and particularly the battery cell housing, undergo changes associated with ageing. As a result, battery cells expand due to ageing and the associated formation of gas or increases in temperature, thereby resulting in the expansion of the volume of the battery cells in relation to the original state. In the event of different states of charge, the battery cells are also subject to expansion in the charged state, thereby resulting in the application of forces to the battery cell housing, such that the housing may deform. To date, it has been endeavored to suppress, or at least partially counteract this unwanted change in the volume of the battery cells by the use of “cell binding bands”, which are particularly manufactured from a metallic material. These cell binding bands are generally arranged around the battery cells or on the battery cell housing, thereby forming a wall for the battery cell, such that the battery cell is compressed by the cell binding band, thereby counteracting expansion. The cell binding bands are generally arranged around the battery cell housing, and the ends thereof are welded or screwed. A further option for the combined arrangement and compression of the battery cells to form a battery module is provided wherein the battery cells are positioned in a housing and secured by mutual interconnection. Screws or bolts, amongst other means, are used as fixings for this purpose. Moreover, any cooling plate required is also secured to the battery cells or to the battery module.